Arts Mécaniques
by SeshKhem
Summary: The Star Alliance is a collection of independent principalities. The Age of Steam has wrought changes in the balance of power. Political maneuvering and royal intrigue resemble a chess match. Nyota just hopes she's not the pawn in someone else's game.
1. Chapter 1

Written for the LJ ReverseBang

Based on the art of linstock: _**Steampunk Lovers**_

**Betas: **wyntreaurora, ndia_ink

**Genre: **Steampunk AU; Reboot Uhura/TOS Mirror Spock

**Warnings:** Total AU, a bit fluffy

**Fic Summary:** The Star Alliance is a collection of independent principalities. The Age of Steam has wrought changes in the balance of power. Political maneuvering and royal intrigue resemble a chess match. Nyota Uhura just hopes she's not the pawn in someone else's game.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arts Mécaniques<strong>_

Roland M'Batu, chief advisor to Prince Ba'laan Uhura of the Federated Territories, strode the cold corridors to the privy chamber, headed for a meeting he dreaded. He slowed his steps as he turned the corner, wiped his damp brow and neck with a silk handkerchief, then walked purposefully to the door. He nodded at the guards and waited as they opened the giant wooden doors, intricately carved with the ancient history of the Uhura clan. As he made his way to the farthest window, where His Highness stood, M'Batu found himself wondering if the decisions made today would make it into the clan's saga.

Prince Uhura spoke without turning. "Well? Has there been a reply?"

"Yes, Highness. The Vulcan Prince is ready to discuss terms of an agreement. He accepted your proposal, and suggested he send his advisors here to discuss the arrangements, as an act of good faith."

"Hmmf. This Vulcan is all courtesy and promises. Well, wait a time and reply that I accept his proposal. Then keep me apprised of the arrangements as you make them.

"Of course, your Highness." M'Batu bowed and turned to leave.

"A moment, 'Batu. The Vulcan, has he any unmarried sons?"

"Yes, your Highness. Two sons of marriageable age."

"Well, that will bear considering." He sighed, resigned, as if it was something he'd rather not consider. He shook his head and raised his hand.

"That will be all for now M'Batu. Thank you."

M'Batu bowed and made his way out of the room. As the guards closed the doors behind him, he let out the breath he'd been holding and walked with purpose down the corridor to his own office.

He shook his head. The Prince knew full well that the Vulcan had two sons. Ba'laan Uhura brought up the topic for one purpose; to let Roland know to put out feelers regarding a marriage between the two principalities.

Roland sat at his desk and folded his hands. He closed his eyes in thought for a moment. For the Prince to make such overtures was a bad sign. He wondered if this course of action would have been considered if the Princess was still alive. The Prince must have given up hope of any other diplomatic measures to stabilize the brewing troubles with the Vulcans, their neighbors to the south.

There had been no outright war between the two kingdoms in over 400 years, since the Vulcans eschewed violence in favor of logic. But that logic was cold, calculating. While trade between the two nations had been equitable for much of that time (Vulcans had the technology; The Federated Territories had the raw materials and energy resources), the balance of power was swiftly tilting in favor of the Vulcans. The Federated Territories' primary trading partner was Vulcan; Vulcan's reach had extended halfway across the world.

The Federated Territories' hard-won prosperity was now in danger; higher tariffs and lower prices for their own exports ushered in a slow decline. The nation struggled as the newly-poor sought the low-wage jobs in Vulcan's factories, creating the world's latest and greatest technologies for pennies an hour.

Prince Uhura knew, as did Roland, that the tipping point was near. Vulcan held all the cards. Roland had never allowed himself to even consider that the Prince might use his own daughters in this dangerous game. Matters were indeed becoming desperate.

Roland opened his eyes and sighed. he turned on the mechanical writer on his desk, and began composing a letter to the Vulcan envoy.

* * *

><p>Nyota Uhura sat in the library, trying to rush through her Orion verb conjugations.<p>

"My Lady," said her tutor, exasperated, "I know that you are anxious to leave. The airship, however, will not leave without you. Your father gave explicit instructions—"

"I know, I know. I may not leave until I finish the lesson to your satisfaction, professor." Nyota took a deep breath and steadied her nerves. "I am ready. Continue."

"To be," her tutor instructed. "Past tense…"

"_Ib raan_

_ga raang_

_twa raang_…."

Nyota had no idea how she got through the last half hour of her tutorial. She was about to go on her first international trip without her parents. And Captain J.T. Kirk, who would serve as her escort to the Harvest Festival in Bolius' capital city, would pilot the airship. Of course there also was old Cousin Wynn going with them as chaperone. But still! A week away with no duties or studies. Nothing but banquets, entertainment, dancing! It was the first time the 19 year old felt like the princess she was.

Everything was packed. All she needed to do was dress for the journey. She left the library with a grin on her face and it was all she could do not to run to her rooms.

The guards opened the doors at her approach. Her maid, Cassie was there waiting for her, hardly less excited than her mistress.

"Come, m'lady. Your clothes are laid out for you."

Nyota began changing as Cassie helped her don her new traveling clothes; a cream canvas flight skirt, the latest style in travel boots, a collarless blouse in starched white cotton, and the brown leather flight jacket, complete with the royal crest. As Nyota inspected herself in the mirror, Cassie brought out her hat, gloves, and goggles.

"Ready?" the young maid asked her mistress.

Nyota grinned. "Yes. Let's go."

The pair made their way through the residential wing and down the steps, past the throne room and privy chamber. As they reached the Clan Room, the sitting room reserved for family, two guards swiftly opened the doors. A tiny woman of middling years sat stiffly in an armchair facing the fire.

"Cousin Wynn," said Nyota, giving her father's first cousin a quick curtsey. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting long."

"Long enough for me to have a cup of tea and warm myself before we go on that awful contraption," Cousin Wynn said sourly.

Nyota sat and pulled on her gloves. "Cousin, I'll never understand why you complain so about airships. You hardly take the train anymore, and are always flying about the territories."

"Hmmph. It's only because they are faster. I cannot be dawdling about."

Nyota smiled and took the cup of tea that a servant provided. "If you say so, Cousin."

"I do say so," she replied, and smoothed an imaginary wrinkle in her skirt. "Now, where is that father of yours? Doesn't he know we have a flight to Bolius? I hate landing after dark—"

The great doors to the sitting room were thrown open, and Prince Uhura strode in. Nyota and Wynn both rose and curtseyed.

"Now, now….enough of that. Sit down you two," said the Prince as he eased himself into his favorite chair. "Wynn, good of you to do this for Ny."

"As always, Ba'laan, I am happy to assist," said Wynn, lowering her head in a respectful bow. "Besides, it has been many years since I saw the Bolian capital. It will be a pleasure to visit the palace once more."

"Good, good," said the Prince, taking a sip of wine. "And keeping my eldest child out of mischief, I hope."

"Father, when have I ever caused you concern about mischief?"

"Oh ho!" laughed her father. "What about the time you hid in the barn and had the whole staff out looking for you, eh? Or when you decided to teach yourself to drive the steamcar since I would not?"

"Uh, well…"

"Uh, well indeed," Prince Ba'laan said with a smile. "But this is different. It is your first journey to another realm. I know I do not need to remind you that you represent not only the House of Uhura, but the nation as well—"

"Yes, father. I will do nothing to cast you or our people in an unflattering light."

"…and while young Kirk is a good officer, beware of him and any other man seeks more than a dance or two and polite conversation. And no more than one glass of wine, young lady…"

"Father!"

"Yes, well, Wynn here will make sure nothing of that sort takes place." He stood. "Well, Ny, off you go. Have a good time, mind your cousin, and tel-com me when you are settled." He kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Yes, father. Thank you."

"And Wynn, I hope you take a turn on the ballroom floor yourself," he said kissing his cousin on the cheek.

"Pshaw! Off with you Ba'laan, we have an airship waiting for us."

With that, the pair made their way to the courtyard, followed by their maids. The royal steamcarriage waited for them at the bottom of the steps, its engine puffing away at the rear as the driver made various adjustments. Footmen moved forward and helped the ladies into the car. Once seated, Nyota looked through the window, up at the palace. There stood her father at the window of the privy chamber. She waved with a smile. He waved back, but there was something sad in his eyes.

* * *

><p>The steamcarriage rolled into the airship port, right up to the red carpet. The footmen opened the doors for Nyota and Lady Wynn, and Captain Kirk was there to greet them. He made a dashing figure in his air captain's uniform.<p>

"My Ladies; it is my great honor to accompany you to Bolius. The _Enterprise _awaits. Allow me…" he held out an arm to each woman and they walked the length of the red carpet to the mechanical lift. The lift operator opened the door, bowed, and soon the trio rode higher, higher, to the airship's portal.

Nyota and Wynn settled in the royal cabin, drinking tea as the airship slowly rose. Nyota put her cup down and turned to her cousin.

"Is it possible to be excited about something, and dread it at the same time?"

Wynn smiled sadly. "Yes, Ny, it is."

* * *

><p>The first night of the Harvest Festival was to be a great banquet and special entertainment. After all were settled in their respective quarters, Cassie helped Nyota prepare for the evening. She steamed the gown to shimmery perfection, and the cloth resembled liquid gold. When Nyota emerged from the bath, Cassie curled her hair in the latest fashion. Next she retrieved the gold tiara with its amethysts and diamonds, adding the gold pins to secure it.<p>

Nyota looked at herself in the mirror. "I do clean up well, if I do say so myself."

Cassie laughed. "As I am telling you almost daily! You are a princess and yet you dress as hidebound librarian."

It was Nyota's turn to laugh. "That's because I _am _a hidebound librarian!" Her face turned serious. "I spend a great deal of time in books and have learned much that my father is not aware I know. This trip is not for diplomatic good-will, or for personal pleasure, Cassie. Keep your ears open, especially for word of the Vulcan royal family."

Cassie nodded. "I thought something was in the air. Well, I'm not above a little eavesdropping below stairs. And I'm sure there's a manservant I can cozy up to." She winked. "Wake me when you get in; I'll tell you all I learn."

Nyota bent to kiss her maid on the cheek. "You are a rare jewel, Cassandra," she said with a smile.

A knock came at the door and Cousin Wynn entered.

"Well, my young cousin. You look lovely."

"So do you Cousin Wynn! Enough to capture a few hearts, I'll wager!"

"Oh, hush child," her cousin said, not displeased. She seated herself. "Now, I wish to speak to you seriously before the captain arrives."

"Of course. What is the matter?"

"I just recommend keeping your wits about you, and learning all you can about any persons of influence."

"Dear Cousin Wynn, I am aware that this is, shall we say, an 'educational opportunity,' and as a matter of fact, I have urged Cassie to consider it such as well."

Wynn nodded, satisfied. "Well, I am glad to see you learned more than painting and poetry from those sycophants your father call tutors."

"I found early in my education that one can learn a great deal from what is omitted from a textbook, and that sitting in the broom closet behind the throne room can lead to very interesting discoveries."

"Ha!" Wynn clapped her hands in a rare moment of mirth. "My dear girl, I am glad to see that you inherited your mother's cunning as well as your father's charms."

Nyota lowered her head in thanks, and a knock came at the door.

"Captain Kirk," announced the servant.

"Ladies," said the captain, bowing, "I shall be the envy of the assembled company, for you are the loveliest creatures here."

"Enough with the flattery, Captain," said Wynn. "And give me your arm. I hope these entertainments won't take too long. I'm starved."

The trio made their way to the reception in the Grand Foyer. Liveried servants passed by with trays of tall champagne glasses and hors d'oeuvres.

As to be expected, the Lady Nyota, being the eldest (and unmarried) child of the Prince of The Federated Territories, was the object of much curiosity. Any single man of high birth (or his mother) sought an introduction, and Nyota had hardly a chance to sip at her wine. She felt as if her face would freeze in its forced smile. As yet another gentleman bowed and took his leave Nyota touched Captain Kirk's arm.

"I need some fresh air."

"Of course. This way." They made their way to an open window. As the captain went in search of refreshment, Nyota leaned to whisper to her cousin.

"Cousin Wynn, who is that dark gentleman standing by the tapestry over there?"

"Ah, that is Spock, the younger son of Sarek of Vulcan. Be wary of him, young cousin. They say his heart is a cold as his stare. It gives me the shivers just to look at him."

Nyota agreed as she looked at the bearded man standing solitary against the wall. He was as still as a statue, except for his eyes, which roamed about the room in an emotionless glare. When his eyes met hers, he nodded in an abbreviated bow. Nyota looked away quickly, ashamed to have been caught regarding him. She cleared her throat.

"And is that his elder brother?"

"His half-brother and heir to Prince Sarek, Lord Sybok. He is quite a gentleman; a bit on the wild side, I'm told, but no more than usual for the young heir to the throne."

Captain Kirk returned with wine for the ladies, and soon the announcement was made that the entertainments were about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The guests all made their way through to the theatre and the captain found seats not too far from the front and with a very good view of the small stage. The seats behind them filled quickly, and the whispers of the excited audience grew and then hushed as four stage hands rolled forth a large wooden box that looked like an overlarge steamer trunk. As the men positioned the box in the middle of the stage, the house lights dimmed and the stage lamps sputtered to their full strength. The instant the stagehands exited the stage, a loud _clink _sounded and the lid of the box slowly opened to reveal a soft glowing blue light. A moment later, the sound of a _kinderklavier _played an oddly hypnotic tune, and as the lid opened further, two automatons rose from the interior. The audience gasped as the mechanical man and woman opened glass eyes in porcelain faces and turned to face one another. They then opened their mouths and began to sing a song of love lost and rekindled, their metal bodies moving with human gestures. The audience was rapt, and several moments after last note of the melody faded, the assembled guests were on their feet, clapping thunderously and shouting their approval.

Nyota looked over at her cousin, and was not surprised to see Wynn dab a tear from her eye.

The lights rose and the astonished guests made their way to the foyer. Soon the assembled company erupted into lively chatter about the remarkable spectacle they'd just witnessed.

"Who on earth designed that?" Nyota asked the equally impressed Captain Kirk.

"I do not know, but there are whispers that the creator will be at the banquet tonight."

Wynn's eyes sparkled. "It was so intricate and delicate; as if a fairy tale had come to life!"

Nyota agreed. "What amazing technology! Think what the implications are for practical use!"

They were interrupted by Princess Portia, their hostess.

"I trust you were amused by the entertainment?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Astounded is more accurate, Your Highness!" Nyota replied. "Please tell the artist that it was magnificent."

"You may tell him yourself!" said the princess, quite pleased with herself as she turned to the three guests at her side. "Lady Nyota, Lady Wynn, Captain Kirk, may I introduce Her Highness, the Princess Amanda of Vulcan, Lord Sybok and Lord Spock. Lord Sybok is the inventor of the marvelous spectacle we just witnessed."

"Your Highness," Nyota and Wynn curtsied before the kindly-faced princess.

Wynn turned to Sybok, "M'lord, I have no words to express my admiration for your work. Did you design the contraption yourself?"

Sybok smiled and bowed. "Thank you, m'lady. Yes, I did design the workings of the machine, and built most of it with my own hands."

"First rate work, m'lord," said Captain Kirk.

"And the music?" asked Wynn, "Who composed and performed the music?"

Sybok turned to his half brother. "Spock here wrote the tune," he said, clapping the younger man on the back. "He's quite the composer, my little brother is."

Spock nodded once, but remained silent.

Wynn clapped her hands together. "Ah, Lord Spock, I do not think I have ever heard anything so moving. You have a rare gift, young man."

Something in the man's gaze seemed to soften. He bowed. "I am gratified that the aria pleased you, my Lady."

Nyota noticed that Lady Amanda looked proudly at the younger man, and that he flushed ever so slightly.

The gong for dinner sounded and the assembled guests made their way to the dining room. Princess Amanda turned to Nyota as they walked. "And do you like music, Nyota?"

"I do, very much, your Highness."

Lady Amanda looked as though she was about to speak again, but Sybok moved to her side.

"I hear you arrived in the new Warrick II airship. How did you find the flight?"

"Very smooth," said Nyota. "The amenities are sumptuous and the engine simply purred."

"I should very much like to have a look at that ship," said Sybok, turning to the captain, "If I might be so bold as to beg an invitation."

Captain Kirk smiled with pride. "I'd be happy to show you around the ship, m'lord," he said.

"Wonderful! Shall we say tomorrow after lunch?"

The captain agreed.

As the guests took their seats at the dining room table, Nyota found herself seated between the elderly Earl of Andor and Sybok. While the Earl seemed to doze between courses, Sybok told amusing tales of his many adventures. In addition to building many ingenious devices, he enjoyed racing the steamcar he built and also dabbled in photography.

"If ever you come to Vulcan, Lady Nyota, I do hope you will give me the opportunity to show you my studio and darkroom. Perhaps you will even allow me to photograph you. Your face and figure will make a delightful image in any setting."

"Why thank you, Lord Sybok. I'm sure that a tour of your studio would be fascinating."

Sybok lowered his voice. "It would be a distinct honor, m'lady."

Nyota felt the blush creeping up her neck and gave him a polite smile before turning to the Earl of Andor.

"Sir, who do you favor in the airship races?"

"Wha—eh? What was that?"

She raised her voice. "Who Do You Favor In The Airship Races?"

"Ah! Vulcan will show 'em all a thing or two!"

"Indeed!" laughed Sybok. "And Lady Nyota, will you be going to the races this year?"

"Sadly, no. My father has decided not to attend this year."

"Oh, but you don't know what you'll be missing! It's not just the races of course; there'll be parties and dinners and balls throughout the week." He leaned just a bit closer. "Perhaps we can change his mind." He smiled and gave her a playful wink.

"I would be grateful for any help you can give on the matter," she returned.

Nyota was enjoying Sybok's wit and humor. She tried to remain polite without being _too _encouraging.

She looked up as the next course was being served, and caught Lady Amanda looking at her stepson with an odd expression. Nyota let her eyes wander to Spock, to find him staring at some point on the wall behind her, his expression as fixed as a statue.

_Oh well_, she thought. _If I must marry into this family, I can certainly deal with a strange mother- and brother-in-law._

She was pleased to find Sybok a capable conversationalist. She couldn't bear the thought of marrying a lout or a bore. He also made it clear that he valued a woman's intelligence, and seemed impressed with Nyota's studies and interests. At the end of the meal, Nyota tried to catch her cousin's eye, but she was talking animatedly with an old friend of hers from the Star Alliance Corps. She couldn't even see Captain Kirk, as he was much further down the table.

Finally the ladies adjourned to the sitting room, drinking "tea" from special cups, as the men smoked and drank the same beverage from crystal tumblers.

Nyota quickly sought her cousin, but was stopped by Princess Amanda.

"Lady Nyota," said the older woman nervously, "Will you sit with me?"

Nyota's mind raced. To be asked to join a princess was a great honor. But her nervousness about what the Princess Amanda might want to discuss made her reluctant to sit down. She hoped her smile appeared as sincere as it was not.

"Why, thank you, Your Highness."

"My dear," Lady Amanda began, "I'm afraid my stepson is a bit of a bull in a china shop. I do hope he did not weary you with his tales of invention and adventure."

"Indeed not, Your Highness," she smiled. "I found him quite fascinating."

Lady Amanda looked surprised. "Did you?" She looked about her quickly before lowering her voice. "Speak honestly, child. I am sure you know that your father and my husband are…discussing the possibility of a marriage between our families. Let me warn you…my stepson is not to be trusted."

Nyota was too shocked to reply, and Lady Amanda shook her head once before continuing.

"You will think me an interfering old fool, putting forth my own son before the heir to the throne. I have no evidence of Sybok's wrongdoing. On the contrary, his work has been regarded as a boon to Vulcan; bringing new trading partners and allies." She took a sip of brandy.

"My son, on the other hand, is seen as cold and distant. The truth is that he pours his emotions into his art. He is inward looking, and knows that he doesn't have the easy manners of his brother."

"Your Highness, I don't know what to say. I…"

"Say nothing, child. Just consider this—I believe Sybok to be a dangerous man. I would not wish to see you thrown into a marriage that would bring you nothing but sorrow. You do not appear to be the kind of girl who seeks a crown for vanity's sake. So if there _must _be a match, please try to see Spock for the man that he is, and not for what he seems to be."

Nyota opened her mouth to speak, but the princess looked up and smiled.

"Ah! Here is your cousin. Please, Lady Wynneth, do take my seat. I am afraid I find myself much fatigued and will retire early. Goodnight, Nyota," she said with a tight smile. "It has been a pleasure."

"An honor, Your Highness," said Nyota, but the princess was already walking away.

"Well, what was all that about?" whispered Wynn.

"She warned me about her stepson, and I must say … But look, the gentlemen are returning. We'll speak later."

The rest of the evening was spent trying to avoid the Vulcan lords. In light of Princess Amanda's strange speech, she wanted time to speak to Wynn and her father. No, it was best to think of them as pieces on a chessboard that, along with her, were simply moving to the most advantageous position. She just hoped she wasn't to be a pawn in some other player's game.

The hour was growing late and she wanted to leave to speak to her cousin in private. But Wynn was laughing with an old acquaintance at the card table, and Captain Kirk had left her to get a cup of tea. Sybok was flirting with the dowager duchess of Orion, and Nyota's other acquaintances were equally engaged.

"Ahem."

The deep sound of a throat clearing startled her. She turned to find Lord Spock behind her.

"Lady Nyota," he bowed

"L-Lord Spock."

"I understand that you study languages and cultures outside the Star Alliance. That is also an interest of mine."

Nyota relaxed. "Is that so?" She slipped into "diplomat's daughter" mode and held a cordial (if a bit stilted) conversation with the young lord. She discovered that he was as "hidebound" as she, but he also shrank in the shadow of his elder brother.

"And music?" she asked. "You are obviously a great student of the musical arts, m'lord."

"Indeed. I—"

"Spock!" Sybok called, walking over. "Have you not heard? Your mother is unwell."

"No I had not. Thank you, Sybok. Lady Nyota, please excuse me."

"Of course," she replied. "And please give my best wishes to your mother."

Spock bowed and went to see to his mother. Sybok took the seat he vacated.

"Well, m'lady. You were kind enough to listen to me throughout dinner. Now, tell me about you…"

She spent the next half hour talking to the Vulcan lord. It was much easier than with Spock. But…was he leaning in too close? Did his eye fall too frequently to her cleavage?

The Bolian princess rose, indicating the end of the evening. Captain Kirk escorted Nyota and Wynn to their rooms. He took his leave and they found Cassie dozing on the couch.

Cassie stood. "Lady Ny," she said yawning. "I have heard a thing or two..."

Nyota was exhausted. "It seems we all have news to share. Cassie, help me out of these things and tell us what you've heard."

Cassie helped her mistress out of her dress and told them of all she'd heard amongst the servants.

"It seems that all is not well in Vulcan. There are whispers that Sybok and his father are at odds over certain policies, and that Sybok has overstepped his bounds as the heir. It's not as if Sarek were old and sickly. They also say he is all politeness in front of company, but is tyrannical with his servants, is dismissive to his half-brother, and horribly rude to his stepmother."

"And what I've heard from an old friend," said Wynn. "There's even some speculation that Sarek may change the terms of his will, and though Sybok still be the heir, Sarek's trying to do better by his younger son."

Cassie nodded. "As for Spock, they say his distance is none other than shyness. One of the girls said he wears his beard to hide his blushes and that he never puts the servants to trouble. He has proved a capable student in the ways of the principality, and that the people respect him. Sybok prefers to build his engines and fly airships."

Nyota pulled on her robe and sat at the foot of her bed. She told them of her conversations with the Princess and both the Vulcan Lords. "…but a headstrong heir to the throne is nothing new," she said. "That hardly seems as 'dangerous' as the princess says."

"Perhaps she _is _just trying to push her own son forward," said Cassie.

"But she doesn't strike me as a political strategist," Nyota said, shaking her head.

"Well, my dear," said Wynn, rising to leave, "You have what little information we can offer. It is up to you to plan your way forward."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As soon as Nyota had crawled under the covers, she knew there'd be no sleep tonight. She stared at the moon shadows on the wall for a time, trying to reconcile herself to the fact that it looked like she'd soon be married. All her life she'd known that she'd likely marry for the convenience of her family's alliances, but she'd always cherished the hope that she'd be able to choose her spouse. But here she was, with the choice between two brothers, each with his strengths and weaknesses.

There was Sybok, heir to the throne, charming, handsome, and inventive. Rumor held him to be a bit rebellious, but his stepmother believed him to actually be dangerous.

Then there was Spock, quiet and artistic. Marrying him would hold few of the pressures that would come with marrying the heir. His servants spoke well of him. And, truth be told, she had more in common with Spock.

She dozed on and off until first light, and then gave up hope of any real sleep. She roused Cassie and got dressed, then sent a note to her escort.

"_Dear Captain Kirk. My apologies for waking you at this hour, but I'd like to speak to my father, and feel more comfortable doing so from the airship than from our host's equipment…."_

The captain was at her door within 15 minutes, and the pair walked to the ship with a yawning Cassie in tow. Nyota was soon in the private cabin and cranking the Instant Viewing Device to life. Soon her father's face was before her, sleepy and careworn.

"My daughter, what has happened?

"Nothing father, please do not worry. I only took this opportunity to let you know…" How could she say it? "To let you know that I have had the distinct honor of meeting the Princess of Vulcan and her two sons."

Her father, wide awake now, raised an eyebrow. "Indeed? And what…er…what did you think of that family?"

"The Princess seems a kind person, father. I was very much impressed. The elder son is an inventor…" she said, her eyes cast downward. "But Spock, the younger son," she added looking pointedly at her father, "He is a musician and has the same love of languages as do I…" He nodded with a small smile.

"Well, Nyota, I am glad you have spent your time well. I look forward to your return." He reached over and severed the connection.

Nyota sat for a time looking at the blank screen. Well, it was done. She'd told her father her preference. Now he would negotiate with Sarek. There was nothing to do now but wait, and try to get to know Spock better.

She took a deep breath and schooled her features before standing to leave. When she closed the door behind her, Captain Kirk rose from his chair in the sitting room.

"All is well, I hope, m'lady?"

"All is well, Captain Kirk. All is well."

_I hope_, she added to herself.

* * *

><p>Nyota, Captain Kirk, and Wynn were amongst the first at breakfast. Captain Kirk excused himself early, and when Spock entered the breakfast room, Wynn suddenly felt the need for a walk. Nyota blushed, Spock blushed, and as he sat next to her, it seemed as if they would spend the meal in silence.<p>

_He __is __handsome_, Nyota found herself thinking. _Even though he is not my type, at least he isn't ugly. And there is intelligence behind those eyes. And if his servants think well of him, that is a good sign…._

She tried to think of something to say, but all her diplomatic small-talk fled her brain. At least she didn't jump when he finally spoke.

"Lady Nyota, it appears to be a fine morning. Would you care to take a walk after breakfast?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but was forestalled by Sybok who was suddenly behind them.

"Ha! A walk indeed! I'm sure you'd much rather take a ride in my steamcar, wouldn't you?"

"You are too kind, Lord Sybok, but I must say I am more in the mood for a quiet walk this morning."

Sybok's face fell, and she thought she saw something other than disappointment in his expression.

"Well," he said. "Enjoy your walk." He bowed and quickly walked out of the room.

Spock seemed to be embarrassed by his Sybok's behavior. "Please excuse my brother, m'lady. He can be quite…abrupt."

"There is no need to apologize," she smiled. "Well, shall we?"

Spock stood and held out his arm, and she slipped her hand around it. She felt a flush creep up her neck as she felt the strong muscle beneath the fabric of his jacket. And he was so warm! She thought it might not be _that _bad to be close to him.

_That's right_, she told herself._ Focus on the good points. Ignore the fact that he's said barely five sentences since you met him_.

"The grounds here are lovely," she said.

"They are indeed. I have modeled some of the gardens at Vulcan on these."

"Really? Forgive me, but you don't strike me as the gardening type."

He smiled, just a little upturn of the lips, and it changed his face completely.

"I enjoy many things. Languages and music, as you know, gardening and history amongst other interests." He turned to her. "And you? What interests fill your days?"

She smiled up at him. "I admit to a love of music as well. I play the harp and sing a little. I love literature; it was my desire to read more novels that sparked my interests in languages. I wanted to read everything!"

"These are laudable pursuits," he said, his deep brown eyes looking into hers. And then he looked away, embarrassed.

She had an idea.

"In all the commotion after the automaton display, I haven't had an opportunity to ask you about the music. Can you tell me about the composition? And the voices? How did you create the voices?"

She'd asked the right questions. She felt him relax under her arm, and his eyes sparkled as he spoke, with no embarrassment or hesitation, about the music he created for his brother's invention.

"The melody is based on an old Vulcan folk tune. The _kinderklavier _added a haunting quality; I wanted to convey a wistful mood. The voices were created by a special recording device I constructed—it takes the spoken word and blends it with the melody played on any instrument. Then it combines the two into a singing 'voice.' I still have some modifications to make, but I was not displeased with the initial results."

Nyota stopped and looked up at him. "So you invented a novel technology to create a new form of music, and all your brother did was make the puppets dance?"

"Lady Nyota, he did more than 'make the puppets dance,'" Spock said with a lopsided smile. "But I appreciate the compliment all the same."

"You are too modest, sir," she said. They had turned around and were headed back into the house.

"While I am gratified that others take pleasure in my music, I create it because I enjoy it."

"You are a very interesting man, Lord Spock."

"And, you, Lady Nyota, are quite fascinating."

The pair made their way inside, unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

><p>Spock had left Nyota at the foot of the grand staircase with a bow and a request.<p>

"Lady Nyota, may I…Might I be so bold as to secure the first two dances with you at the ball tonight?"

"I'd be delighted," she answered.

Most of the company spent the morning at the airfield, in the prince's laboratory viewing the latest computational engine, or at the carriage house. Nyota stayed in the sitting room, playing the harp or reading, hoping to have a chance to speak to Princess Amanda. But the princess did not appear, and later sent her regrets to their hostess, saying that she was indisposed and would rest until supper.

After lunch, Nyota made her way to the princess' suite, but the servant who answered the door said that Princess Amanda would have no visitors. As she made her way back downstairs, a footman ran toward her.

"M'lady, you have an incoming communication from your father. You may take the tel-com in the library."

"Thank you," she said, and hurried to speak with her father.

She waited until the servant closed the door behind him before turning on the Immediate Viewing Device. The image of her father blinked onto the screen and she lifted the hear-speak device to her ear.

"Father, what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, my child. I have good news," he beamed. "You know the old peat swamps up in Billings? It seems the previous survey was incorrect; there is a large seam of anthracite, and in its purest form. My dear Nyota, our troubles are over. You do not need to marry until you wish to and with whom you wish!"

She smiled back at him, thrilled that her family's fortunes would no longer be dependent on the Vulcans. But a tiny thought echoed in her head: _But I think I actually __like__ Spock_.

"Father this is wonderful!" she said out loud.

"And I can now contact Sarek with and withdraw our proposal." He sat back in his chair. "Oh, my dear, dutiful child. Now you may safely enjoy the Harvest Festival with no thought of political alliances. Have fun, my dear Nyota." He moved to switch off the machine.

"Father, wait. I have a question for you…"

* * *

><p>Nyota paced in her suite, thinking about all she'd learned from her conversation with her father.<p>

"I do wish you would sit down, Ny. You are giving me a headache with your pacing."

"Sorry, Cousin. I'm just trying to put all the pieces together, and something just doesn't add up."

"Perhaps not, but the fact is that, no matter who created the false report, the lie was discovered before you were married off to one of the Vulcans under false circumstances."

"True. But why do I have the feeling that this isn't over yet?"

"Because you are like your father, seeing intrigue and subterfuge everywhere you turn."

"Perhaps, but remember; in this case, he was right."

Wynn had no answer for that, and changed the subject. "It's late," she said. "It's time we got ready for the ball."

Nyota nodded. Maybe Wynn was right. Maybe she was over-analyzing things. Then again, maybe she was clinging to this simply because she harbored an attraction to Spock.

* * *

><p>Wynn noticed that Nyota was unusually concerned with her appearance as she dressed for the ball. She smiled to herself as her cousin fussed at Cassie during their preparations. Soon a knock at the door announced Captain Kirk's arrival. As the servant opened the door for him, he seemed stunned into silence as he regarded Nyota. He cleared his throat.<p>

"You look stunning."

"Why thank you, Captain!" said Wynn, stepping in front of him with a sly grin. "Now, give me your arm and let's be on our way."

When the trio approached the grand staircase, a footman announced their arrival.

"Lady Nyota and Lady Wynneth of the Federated Territories, escorted by Captain James Kirk!"

They made their way down the steps and Nyota scanned the foyer for Spock. But she caught Sybok's eye first, and while his countenance conveyed his admiration, she also sensed something else she could not define. She gave him the barest of acknowledgements and looked for Spock. There he was, dressed in his formal Alliance blues, looking cool and aloof, except for his eyes. And what she saw in his eyes sent a wave of heat through her.

Spock moved forward and met her as she reached the foot of the stairs. With a bow to Wynn and Kirk, he gave Nyota his arm and they made their way to the ballroom.

The opening strains of the traditional first dance began and the pair positioned themselves with the other couples. As they moved towards each other in the familiar steps, Nyota noticed with surprise how well the young lord moved. For someone so stiff and reserved at other times, he had such grace on the dance floor.

The next dance was a waltz, and Nyota found herself enveloped in his unusual warmth. The music, the feel of his body so close, the smell of him all threatened to overwhelm her in the most pleasant way. When the music ended she found herself lightheaded.

"M'lady," said Spock, concerned, "are you well?"

"Quite well, thank you. It's just been a long time since I've danced."

"Would you care for some fresh air? We might just step out onto the terrace..."

He opened the door for her and she was grateful for the early autumn breeze. She knew it would not be long before her cousin or Captain Kirk followed them here, so she turned to face Spock.

"Sir, I do not know if you have heard, but my father no longer intends for me to marry at this time."

Spock's face remained impassive; there might have been a tightening of the brow. "I…see."

"No, I don't think you do. What I am trying to s—"

Approaching footsteps interrupted her, and Sybok stood on the threshold.

"Well! Isn't this a charming scene?" He walked onto the terrace. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, indeed not," said Nyota. "I was just about to tell your brother of a wonderful turn of events." She looked up at Sybok defiantly. "It seems," she continued, "that the initial geographical reports of the Billings sector were incorrect. There is a substantial anthracite deposit there. My country's financial position has stabilized."

There was the slightest twitch under Sybok's left eye. "This is…wonderful news."

Spock eyes narrowed. "Isn't it, brother? I wonder who performed those initial surveys."

Nyota turned to Spock with a half-smile. "I believe my father mentioned that Prince Sybok recommended the company."

"Is that so, brother?"

Sybok face took on its usual charming air. "It is, dear brother. I am very sorry they proved so unreliable in the matter. I've never had any trouble with them before."

"Have you not? It is fortunate, then, that my father sought confirmation of the findings." She pulled her shawl closer around her shoulders. "Forgive me, gentlemen, but I find I am getting chilled. Shall we return to the ballroom?"

"Of course," said Sybok. Nyota slipped her arm into Spock's and they led the way back to the house. Now that the news was out, how could she let Spock know how she felt? Perhaps she was not ready to marry quiet yet, but she _was _ready to get to know him better. Her musings were interrupted by Spock's sudden gasp. She looked up at him to see Sybok's hand on his shoulder. Spock fell slowly to the ground in a heap. Sybok grabbed her by the arm and quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Who would have thought that my quiet little brother would be able to win your affections, eh? And I had no idea your father would be smart enough to look into the false report I'd had made. Well, pretty princess—no matter. You and your little country will be mine…" Nyota felt a nerve in her neck scream in pain, but she was already losing consciousness. She never felt the ground as she fell next to Spock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nyota woke to a gentle rocking sensation. Her head was throbbing and she couldn't remember falling asleep. She tried to move but found her hands and feet were bound. The memory suddenly hit her; Sybok had attacked them.

She opened her eyes to find she was on a bed in a dim room, lit by a single small window high in the wall. Even the dim light of the twilight outside hurt her eyes and she winced at the pain.

"Nyota?"

"Spock? Is that you?" She struggled to get herself upright.

"Yes. My brother is holding us prisoner. To what end, I do not know."

"I think I do." She told him what Sybok had said before rendering her unconscious.

"It would appear my brother has been planning this for some time."

"Yes, but he failed to take into account the fact that my father might not believe his fake report."

The door creaked open.

"Oh I knew your father might re-examine the matter," said Sybok, seating himself in a chair by the door, "but not until after you and I were safely married. What I did _not _count on was my little brother, who seems to have captured your virgin heart, eh, m'lady?"

Nyota looked at the floor.

"Ha! She blushes! Looks like you've made a conquest, little brother."

"Sybok, I—"

"Be quiet Spock. The funny thing is, I'd happily let you wed our charming guest, but I, as heir to the throne, need that Anthracite to secure the Vulcan stronghold over our so-called allies. So I am very sorry, little lovebirds, but Nyota will marry me as planned."

"I will not!" she said through clenched teeth.

"Oh? You think you have a choice in the matter?" He laughed. "You poor naive child." He stood and called for a servant. "The leg irons, I think, Grifka. They may move about the cabin, but no more."

A small misshapen creature shuffled into the room and bound each of them with a leg iron secured to a steel column in the center of the room.

"Sybok," said Spock, "Certainly we will be missed. My mother…"

"Your mother is not well, remember? By the time she sleeps off the potion I gave her, we will be long gone. And as for Prince Uhura, a message will soon go out to him that his daughter and I have eloped.

"He will not believe you!" Nyota seethed.

"And why ever not? He and my father were negotiating the terms of our marriage…"

"I told him…I told him I preferred Spock."

A flash of anger spread across Sybok's face.

"You little idiot. Well, by the time anyone discovers us, we will be married. Women are known to change their minds. No one will think twice about it."

He stormed out of the room.

Grifka removed the bonds from around their feet and hands, then shuffled out of the room. They heard the click of the lock.

"Did you?" asked Spock from the darkness.

"Did I what?"

"Did you tell your father that you preferred me?"

"Yes," she said. "I did tell him that. After our walk this morning."

"And I told my mother," he said softly, "that I could not imagine a better match for me than you."

"Really?"

She saw him nod in the shadows, before standing and walking towards her. He took her hand and helped her up from the bed, and pulled her close. He seemed to hesitate, so Nyota reached up and pulled his face to hers. The kiss was tentative at first, but both of them grew bolder.

"Well," she said pulling away reluctantly, "I guess this means we have to escape."

Even in shadow she could see his smile. "Indeed."

* * *

><p>Feeling around the cabin, they found the door that opened to the water closet. Whether by design or accident, the electric light still functioned in that tiny room.<p>

"At least we have a power source," said Spock, feeling about his pockets. "Hopefully Sybok did not think to search me…Ah, he did not." He pulled out what looked like a wallet and a small leather-bound note pad. These he placed on the small table holding the water basin.

"What's your plan?" Nyota asked.

"I do not know how many of Sybok's people are on this ship, so fighting our way is unfeasible," he said, opening the wallet to reveal several small tools. "So the only thing we can do is to get a signal out."

Nyota took a good look at the small collection of tools, then reached up and began unpinning her hair.

"What…what are you doing?" Spock asked.

"We have a power source, so you'll need some sort of conductive material." She pulled several small pins from her hair and handed them to him. "Gold," she said with a smile. "I thought that might come in handy."

"You are a remarkable woman."

"Not really. Just well versed in basic electronics. So," she said settling on the floor. "Do you have any idea where we're headed?"

"There are only two likely places: North to the Romulan neutral zone, or west toward the mountains. There is no extradition treaty with the Romulans, so I think it likely he will take us there."

"That means we'd pass over Andorian territory. So we'll need to get the signal out by the time we get there."

"Correct. Now, let us search the room for any useful equipment. "

Their search turned up a broken lamp and some stray pieces of metal and twine. There was an outdated light projector, with no lamp bulbs, but otherwise in good order.

They scavenged pieces from the projector, the wire from the broken lamp, and used Nyota's hairpins where needed. Soon bits of Spock's watch were incorporated and they had a mess of gears, wires and oddly shaped metal plates, all held together with small screws and twine.

"Now we must pray that Sybok is not monitoring this particular frequency, and that someone in Andor _is _monitoring it." he said, fitting the device's wires into the light socket.

"And if he does find us out?"

"We will be no worse off than we are now."

* * *

><p>The hour grew late, but Wynn was having a marvelous time. She'd danced four dances with her old friend, Dr. Leonard McCoy, and had even accepted a dinner invitation from him. She couldn't wait to tell Nyota. She smiled when she couldn't find her young cousin or that devilishly handsome Vulcan in the room. <em>That <em>situation was going quite well! She sat waiting for the good doctor to return with refreshments when a commotion was heard near the door.

The Bolian princess followed a footman to the terrace, and when she returned, her face was gray with worry. Someone clapped for attention.

"Has anyone seen Lord Sybok or Spock?" The Bolian Prince shouted.

"I saw them on the terrace with Lady Nyota," Kirk said.

"Princess Amanda has been taken ill," said the Prince. "We must find her sons…"

Wynn's heart raced. "Nyota," she gasped.

Dr. McCoy was at her side in a moment. "Wynn, I'm sure nothing's amiss. I'll go along and see what's what. Sit here, and don't worry yourself." He went to confer with the staff and Captain Kirk joined him.

Wynn couldn't bear to sit there doing nothing. She rose just as the captain returned.

"M'lady. There are search parties being organized. Your friend Dr. McCoy is among the searchers—"

"Yes, yes…that's all very well. But who's in charge? I have a very bad feeling about this…"

The house was suddenly in chaos, and a deep voice boomed over the crowd. "Ladies, Gentlemen…I am Commander Sulu of the Star Alliance Air Corps. It appears that Lord Sybok has taken the Vulcan airship without registering a flight plan. He has left his stepmother and most of their staff behind. While there were no witnesses, it is likely that he has taken Lady Nyota and Lord Spock with him. A search of their quarters revealed that neither had planned to leave; it is clear that they were taken against their will."

The assembled company let out a collective gasp. Commander Sulu held up his hand for silence and continued. "The fact that Princess Amanda has been heavily sedated leaves us to conclude that this abduction was planned. I call on all of you with airships to assist us in our search."

Wynn pushed through the crowd. "Your Highness!" she called to the Bolian princess. "I think I may have some additional light to shed on this situation."

* * *

><p>"Sir!" Grifka knocked on Sybok's door. "We've detected an odd signal. We may have been discovered."<p>

Sybok was on his feet. "Show me…"

They ran to the flight deck. Grifka pointed to an odd blip on the navigational sonar display. Sybok examined it, then ran to the periscope.

"Increase power and magnification!"

"Aye sir!" Grifka swiftly made the modifications.

"There's nothing out there. What could be making that…?" He stepped back as the realization hit him.

"It's Spock! Come on!" Sybok, followed by his personal security, ran to the passenger deck.

Spock heard the advancing footsteps. "We have been discovered!"

"Move the bed!" hissed Nyota. "Hurry!"

The pair pushed the metal bed up against the door, then sat side by side with their backs to the bed, holding the door shut with all their strength as Sybok's men rammed away at it. Splinters of wood were flying and soon the guards were through the door.

"Tie them up!" Sybok barked. He turned to Spock. "If you wish to live, little brother, you will reveal the device."

Spock said nothing.

"Over there," said Nyota, "In the water closet."

"Nyota!"

"Don't blame my bride-to-be, Spock," Sybok sneered. "She just saved your life." He turned to one of the guards. "Destroy that thing."

The guard unhooked the signaling device, dropped it to the floor, and put his heel to it, grinding the makeshift apparatus into pieces.

"Well, we'll be arriving at our destination soon, so there's no time to move you. You," he called the guards. "Stand guard." He walked away.

"I'm sorry," said Nyota, quietly.

"There is no reason to apologize," Spock replied. "They would have torn the room to pieces and found it soon enough."

"True, but I…"

Suddenly the ship lurched, and a commotion was heard on the flight deck.

"They've found us!" Nyota said.

"_Vulcan vessel,"_ a voice boomed from a megaphone, _"This is the Star Alliance Airship_ Enterprise_. You will release your drop lines and prepare to be boarded."_

Nyota sat back and smiled, but Spock was not ready to celebrate. "I do not believe my brother will give up without a fight."

The ship lurched again and decelerated rapidly. They began to descend. The guards left the broken doorway and made their way to the flight deck.

"Sybok wouldn't deliberately crash, would he?"

"My brother is many things, but not suicidal."

_Clang. _The sound of steel on steel, then of splintering wood. The airship dipped and bobbed. Running footsteps were followed by shouts and the sound of swords clashing.

"_Lady Nyota! Lord Spock!"_

"Captain Kirk! Here! We're over here!" Nyota shouted.

Soon the captain and Commander Sulu were in the room, loosening their bonds.

"We detected your signal," said the captain. "However did you manage to rig a transmitter?"

"With a lamp, a watch, and some hairpins," said Nyota, beaming.

"You're joking, right?"

"Not at all, Captain," said Spock, slightly affronted.

"Well, good job, however you did it," said Commander Sulu, untying the last of the knots around Nyota's feet. "We're less than 50 klicks from the Romulan neutral Zone. You couldn't have cut it much closer."

* * *

><p>The Star Alliance Corps maneuvered the ship into an airfield north of the Great Lake of Andor. There, Spock and Nyota joined Captain Kirk aboard the <em>Enterprise <em>and made their way back to Bolius. Lady Wynn and Princess Amanda were there to greet them when they landed.

"Thank heavens!" Wynn cried, throwing her arms around her young cousin as Spock ran to embrace his mother. "I could never forgive myself if that man had succeeded in his plan."

"Dear Cousin, I am fine, and I hear you had a played a part in our rescue."

Wynn began to protest, but Princess Amanda wouldn't allow it.

"Your cousin put it all together," the princess said, "down to the direction my stepson likely took. Her logic was impeccable, and that, coupled with your ingenuity, brought you safely back to us."

It was nearly dawn, and the entire party was exhausted. Nyota slept until after noon, when voices from the other room roused her. She pulled on her dressing gown and entered the sitting room, to find Cassie closing the outer door.

"Lady Ny, a messenger has just come with this letter for you."

Nyota took the letter eagerly, and was pleased to see it was from Spock.

"_My dear Lady Nyota,_

_I sincerely hope you have recovered from our ordeal. Your courage and resourcefulness during our captivity were admirable, and I shall never again be able to see a gold hairpin without thinking of you._

_I am writing to inform you that I must return to Vulcan immediately. While the good Dr. McCoy provided an antidote to the sedative Sybok gave my mother, she is anxious to recover in her own home. I am therefore unable to say farewell in person._

_I realize that circumstances have changed, and that our families are no longer seeking an alliance through marriage. But allow me to assure you that what was said aboard the airship still holds true: I cannot imagine there being a better match for me than you. _

_If your feelings on the matter are as they were last night, be so good as to tell me. If I do not hear from you, I will remain silent, and wish you peace and long life._

_Your servant,_

_Spock_"

Nyota read and re-read the letter. Should she write back? Would it be too bold to tel-com him? Should she tell her father first?

"M'lady. M'LADY!" Cassie's voice roused her.

"That must be some letter!"

"It is, Cassie, it is!"

* * *

><p>After she was dressed, Nyota went in search of her cousin. A servant informed her that Wynn was walking with the doctor in the gardens, and she made her way out to find them. She didn't rush, and pulled out the letter to read the again. A rustling in the shrubbery made her jump.<p>

"Shhh! Someone might see!" said a familiar voice.

"I hope someone does," said a distinctly more masculine tone. "I've been tryin' to get this close to you for 20 years, Wynneth, and I'd like to have a witness on this auspicious occasion."

"Oh, get on with you!" Wynn said as she made her way back to the path, brushing her skirt and straightening her hair.

"Ahem!"

"Ny! I…that is…we were just…"

"My Lady," the doctor bowed, obviously enjoying Wynn's discomfort. "Your cousin and I were behaving like a pair of lovebirds in the shrubbery. Don't let her tell you otherwise."

"And I'm glad of it," Nyota said laughing. "And please, do not stop on my account!" she turned and ran cheerfully back to the palace.

"Nyota, get back here!"

"You heard her," the doctor said, pulling Wynn off the path. "I have 20 years worth of catchin' up to do."

* * *

><p>Six months later, during the wedding reception of Dr. Leonard McCoy and Lady Wynneth Uhura, a different couple was hidden in the shrubbery.<p>

"Hush! If my father finds us…"

"…he will make us marry. Which has been my goal all along."

"You and your logic!" Nyota laughed, brushing her skirt and pinning up her hair.

Spock reached up and helped her. "Gold hairpins," he said, smiling at the memory. "I think I will have the royal crest changed to incorporate gold hairpins."

"You might now be the heir to the throne, but your subjects can have you deposed if they think you're mad!"

"I do not need a throne; if I am _your _prince, that is all that matters."

She reached up and pulled his face down for another kiss.

"Come, let's find the bride and groom before they leave on their honeymoon." She slipped her arm in his, and they slowly made their way back to the festivities.


End file.
